1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method thereof, an information processing system and recording medium, and relates in particular to an information processing apparatus and method thereof, an information processing system and recording medium capable of easily indicating the delivery address of a purchased product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network systems as typified by the Internet have spread widely in recent years. This expansion makes electronic commerce (EC) such as the transmission of information or the receiving of information over the Internet easy to perform.
However, during electronic commerce transactions, the delivery address (destination) of the purchased product (contents) may not always be the address and terminal device of the user purchasing that product. In the case of a present for example, the product is not sent to the address and terminal device of the user purchasing that product but is instead shipped to a delivery address specified by the purchaser.
When shipping a purchased product to a delivery address specified by the user, the user must enter information such as the full name and delivery address of the recipient by an input device such as a keyboard. However, entering information from the keyboard and in some cases switching to or from the Japanese language keyboard may be troublesome and annoying to the general user.
The opportunity to sell a product to the user may therefore be lost, even if the user wanted to perform a transaction by electronic commerce.